hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Rico Cattani
Henry Rico Cattani (May 12, 1928 — November 15, 1992) was an Italian-born character actor who worked in Hollywood from the mid-1960s to the early 1980s, including one episode of the 1960s sitcom Hogan's Heroes. Among his credit includes appearances in Twelve O'Clock High, Burke's Law, Batman, Mission: Impossible, The St. Valentine's Day Massacre, Land of the Giants, Tobruk, and The Doris Day Show. Cattani later created Cattani films. Filmography * Advice to the Lovelorn (1981) (TV) * The Outside Man (1972) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance (1969) * The Smugglers (1968) (TV) * The Bamboo Saucer (1968) * How Sweet It Is! (1968) * Point Blank (1967) * The St. Valentine's Day Massacre (1967) * Tobruk (1967) * What Did You Do in the War, Daddy? (1966) * Torn Curtain (1966) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Good Heavens playing "Maitre'd" in episode: "Mixed Doubles" (episode # 1.10) 12 June 1976 * Good Heavens playing "Maitre'd" in episode: "I Want Nanny!" (episode # 1.4) 22 March 1976 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Male Technician" in episode: "Doomsday, and Counting" (episode # 1.6) 1 March 1974 * The Partners playing "Sonny" in episode: "The 217 in 402" (episode # 1.20) 8 September 1972 * The Doris Day Show playing "Boris" in episode: "The Albatross" (episode # 4.8) 1 November 1971 * McCloud playing "Maupin" in episode: "Man From Taos: Part 2: Our Man in Paris" (episode # 1.6) 21 October 1970 * The Doris Day Show playing "Waiter" in episode: "A Woman's Intuition" (episode # 2.22) 9 March 1970 * The Doris Day Show playing "Bartender" in episode: "Kidnapped" (episode # 2.18) 9 February 1970 * The High Chaparral playing "Felipe" in episode: "To Stand for Something More" (episode # 3.6) 24 October 1969 * It Takes a Thief in episode: "Boom at the Top" (episode # 2.19) 25 February 1969 * Land of the Giants playing "Second SID Man" in episode: "Seven Little Indians" (episode # 1.19) 23 February 1969 * The Wild Wild West playing "Butler" in episode: "The Night of the Camera" (episode # 4.10) 29 November 1968 * Get Smart playing "Monk" in episode: "The Secret of Sam Vittorio" (episode # 4.4) 12 October 1968 * The Danny Thomss Hour playing "Actor" in episode: "The Royal Follies of 1933" (episode # 1.14) 11 December 1967 * Run for Your Life playing "2nd Man" in episode: "The Naked Half-Truth" (episode # 3.9) 6 November 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Workman" (uncredited) in episode: "A Cube of Sugar" (episode # 1.25) 1 April 1967 * Batman playing "Reprint" in episode: "Batman's Satisfaction" (episode # 2.52) 2 March 1967 * Batman playing "Reprint" in episode: "A Piece of the Action" (episode # 2.51) 1 March 1967 * I Spy playing "Guard #1" in episode: "To Florence with Love: Part 2" (episode # 2.12) 30 November 1966 * I Spy playing "Guard #1" in episode: "To Florence with Love: Part 1" (episode # 2.11) 23 November 1966 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Rachid" in episode: "A Little Gift for Cairo" (episode # 3.14) 22 December 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Herak" (as Henry Rico Cattani) in episode: "The Re-Collectors Affair" (episode # 2.6) 22 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General Hofstader" (as Henry Rico Cattani) in episode: "Hold That Tiger" (episode # 1.2) 24 September 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Guard" (as Henry Rico Cattani) in episode: "P.O.W.: Part 2" (episode # 1.31) 30 April 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Guard" (as Henry Rico Cattani) in episode: "P.O.W.: Part 1" (episode # 1.30) 23 April 1965 Production * Access Code (1984) manager * Choices (1981) supervisor External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Henry Rico Cattani at the Internet Movie Database Cattani, Henry Rico Cattani, Henry Rico Cattani, Henry Rico Cattani, Henry Rico Cattani, Henry Rico Cattani, Henry Rico